


To Always Have Violets

by Snabulous



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Violets, but who cares abt historical accuracy when you can have fluff, i don't know when violets started to be assoc with wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snabulous/pseuds/Snabulous
Summary: Meg breathlessly held out a handful of flowers. Violets.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	To Always Have Violets

Meg breathlessly held out a handful of flowers. Violets. By the looks of it, handpicked from the little park not far away from the opera house.

For a moment, Christine just stared blankly at them, having been interrupted from her thoughts. Then, the gears in her head started turning, and she looked slowly up from the violets to Meg’s face. She wasn’t smiling, but instead she looked imploringly at Christine, her eyes wide and searching. Pink dusted her cheeks.

That expression surprised Christine almost as much as the flowers.

Did Meg know what she was saying? Was she saying anything at all? If she didn’t mean anything by it, then Christine could ruin everything, even put herself in danger, if she said something. If she _did_ mean something, though… That would mean _everything_.

Briefly, Christine imagined standing up and kissing Meg right there, in front of all the other ballet girls lounging around the dormitory doing stretches or braiding each other’s hair. She imagined Meg kissing back. They would get a little cottage together when ballet no longer fulfilled them, and they would go to sleep each night in each other’s arms with a heavy, soft quilt to keep them warm. They would have a cat. They would get married in the springtime, just a little affair, perhaps even only the two of them. They would stand together in white dresses with bouquets of spring flowers and violets and tell each other that they would be together always, and then they would kiss gently and be together always.

Christine realized she was staring, open-mouthed, at Meg for too long. Her sweet blush had turned into an embarrassed, deep red. She started to pull the violets back towards herself, but Christine reached out and grabbed the hand holding the flowers. She looked Meg in the eye, her own face turning red at their contact, and said, “Thank you.”

Meg’s face broke into a smile, and Christine’s heart soared.

She shoved the violets into Christine’s hand and ran off on her toes as though about to leap into the air, smiling gleefully to herself. Christine clutched the violets to her chest as she watched her go. Her mind raced with the possibilities. Anything could happen, but she could only think of the good things then.

They would have a wooden kitchen table, rough with use, and always a vase full of violets in the window…

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll start editing my fic before i publish it. today is not that day.
> 
> talk to me about phantom of the opera !!! my tumblr is @snabulous :)
> 
> edit: also, before anyone else comments about sappho, i know she's the originator of the symbol, but my tag is referencing me not knowing if violets were a wlw symbol in the late 1800s or if it was a more recent development. XD


End file.
